1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the field of Abraiding and more particularly Accessories for form dressing of grinding wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools for form dressing of grinding wheels are known. Typically these tools take the form of point-type dressing tools as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,587 as issued to Swearingen on 07/31/51. Also know are Chisel-Edge dressing tools as exemplified by FIG. 1 and labeled PRIOR ART. In each of the above cited prior art examples the diamond dressing portion 10 of the tool 12 is held in place by a brazing filler 14, generally using a technique similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,587. One of the problems with this type of holder is that as the diamond surface wears the tool must be either re-sharpened, replace the diamond tip, or scrapped. Another problem encountered with the known construction is that of alignment of the diamond dressing tip with the axis of the tool body. This is of particular importance with the chisel type diamond tip. It may be seen by referring to FIG. 2 of the Drawing Labelled PRIOR ART to see the effect of misalignment of the vertical axis of the diamond tip relative to the grinding wheel. As shown in FIG. 2, the top portion of the dressing tip is misaligned with respect to the axis of the tool body. This misalignment is identified as M. Of course any misalignment M will effect the accuracy of the form being shaped on the grinding wheel surface, especially when attempting to blend a radius tangent to a line segment while using the indexing graduations of a dressing apparatus.
It has been determined that a need exists for a dressing tool which can easily have a new dressing tip inserted there-in on a work bench or in place while the body portion is mounted in a dressing apparatus. This replaceable tip should have at least two cutting surfaces and be easily centralized relative to the tool body. The leading edge of the dressing tip should be at or near the axis of the tool body and present a negative angle to the grinding wheel to be dressed.
In the previously cited references and as far as it is known, a Dressing Tool Holder for the easy insertion, centering and clamping of a diamond dressing tip is not known, suggested or disclosed.
It is believed that the present invention will provide an economical as well as a time saving tool for use in the form dressing of a grinding wheel.